ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maurice Pascal
Maurice Julien Pascal (born December 6, 1983) is a professional wrestler born in Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec, in Canada. He is currently employed by THW (True Honor Wrestling). Background Maurice Julien Pascal spent his whole life in Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, in Quebec, Canada. The son of a local man and a woman from Albany, New York, Maurice spent most of his life not amounting to much, barely getting by in school and spending a lot of time skating. When he was 11, he and his new-born sisters, twins, were left fatherless when their father died after a sudden illness. This affected Maurice deeply, and as soon as he was able, he dropped out of school and begun working at a mechanic's to help his widowed mother with money. Training & THW Career In May 2009 Maurice attended a THW House Show in Montreal, wearing a shirt of one of his favourite wrestlers, Wulf Erikssen. Unfortunately for Maurice, syCho attended this show, and angered by Maurice's shirt, wishing to make an example of his, challenged Maurice to a match. Maurice grudgingly accepted, wishing to live by Wulf's ideals. Maurice was swiftly defeated, ending up in hospital as a result. It was here he met Wulf Erikssen and Dave Vincent, who visited him, and ultimately offered him the opportunity to train to become a wrestler. Shortly after this, Maurice bade farewell to his mother and sisters, and moved to Toronto, to train at Wulf's South Street Gym, a private gym Wulf had purchased to facilitate his own training. Here, Wulf agreed to train Maurice, using his contacts in the wrestling industry to get trainers for Maurice. Wulf didn't train Maurice personally, his THW schedule not allowing time for one thing, but also because he felt other styles would better suit Maurice. The first man he contacted was former NIWF Television Champion Red Dragon, now better known as Dai Davies, who would go on to be both Maurice's head trainer, taking charge of his fitness work, as well as teaching him a range of high-flying technique. Later he contacted the man known as Austin, freshly terminated from his THW contract for undisclosed reasons, who took charge of Maurice's technical training. For 3 months, Maurice trained under Dai and Austin, before they ultimately decided he was ready. Finally, in July 2009 at Honor Role, Maurice debuted in THW, joining Wulf as part of a new South Street Riot, defeating the team of Jay Combs & Kylie Moore. Maurice, a young, eager wrestler, is now looking at solidifying his position in the company. Moveset Finishing Moves *'Loop-De-Loop' (Double Moonsault) *'Pedal To The Metal '(Calf Branding, ) Signature Moves *'Barrel Roll '(Twisting Springboard Tornado DDT) *'Joy Ride '(Arm-Trap Cross-Legged STF) *'Seatbelt Smash '(Straightjacket Double Knee Backbreaker) Theme Music * "The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Inventions" by Sonic Boom Six Trivia * Maurice is bilingual, being fluent in English and French. * Maurice is a vegetarian. * Maurice is an accomplished skateboarder who has performed in many amateur competitions. Title History * THW Tag Team Champion (with Wulf Erikssen as the South Street Riot, 8/31/09 to 9/29/09)